Raised toilet seats which are superimposed upon conventional toilets are an indispensable aid for invalids and others who experience difficulty in sitting on and raising from a conventional toilet seat. The raised superimposed toilet seat is disposed directly on the bowl of the conventional toilet and offers complete comfort to the user as is described. Toilet seats of the type contemplated are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,887 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,457 issued to Kurt Landsberger on Dec. 2, 1975 and Nov. 23, 1976, respectively.
Prior to the present invention these seats have been used with conventional toilets as aforenoted without any clamping device to securely mount the seats to the conventional toilets. While this arrangement is sufficient in many situations, it is often required, to accommodate the capabilities of the user, to clamp the raised superimposed seat to the conventional toilet to secure the seat thereto and to otherwise provide a degree of stability to the seat when it is being used. The invention disclosed in copending commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 554,785 filed on Nov. 23, 1983 by John Broeils describes one type of clamping arrangement for this purpose. The present invention describes another simpler and more versatile type of clamping arrangement.